eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4998 (15 January 2015)
Synopsis Dot’s had a restless night; the house is too quiet without Nick and Yvonne. Max’s changed the locks at the Arches; Jay, Ben and Abi are astounded when he starts moving his paperwork in but Ben’s stilldetermined not to tell Sharon. Charlie registers Matthew’s birth. He visits Ronnie and apologises, explaining his mum and dad have gone for good. Roxy finds him at Ronnie’s bedside and praises him for stepping up. Ian holds Matthew in the cafe and notes to Dot he’ll be doing a lot more childcare with Cindy going back to school. Dot’s about to open up to Ian but then Sharon walks in sees Dot and walks straight back out again. Charlie thanks Max for giving him a few days off and asks him if he’s sure he’s doing the right thing regarding the Arches – maybe Phil’s innocent. Ben and Jay try to talk to Max but he’s unmoved. Charlie confesses everything to Fatboy about Nick; Fatboy then assures Dot none of it’s her fault. At Charlie’s request, Roxy gathers Ian, Jay, Ben Billy and Sharon together. Charlie reveals to them all it was Nick who cut the brakes. He also explains what Yvonne did and that Dot knew nothing. When Roxy asks why Charlie didn’t go straight to the police, Charlie admits that he’s not a copper. Charlie insists he’ll hand himself in and asks Sharon not to call the police. Ian backs him up, Dot’s been through enough. Abi’s arguing with Max when Ben and Jay arrive. They explain that Nick framed Phil but Max insists it doesn’t change anything - they’re looking at the new legal owner of the Arches. Fatboy’s thrilled when Dot asks him to move back in. Sharon visits Dot. Sharon’s kind but Dot gets distressed at the prospect of Charlie going to the police. Meanwhile, Charlie’s back at the hospital. He tells Ronnie it might be the last time he’s there for a while but hopes she understands – he’s going to make things right for her and Matthew. Roxy arrives and tells him not to go to the police. Sharon joins them and agrees with Roxy. Meanwhile, Dot smuggles a tupperware container of food and a packet of cigarettes to No 23, where Nick’s waiting for her – he’s still in Walford. Nancy and Lee have their doubts about holding ladies night without Linda but Shirley’s adamant - takings are down and they need to all pull together. Nancy and Tina are cold when Dean pops in to see Stan. Nancy and Lee hand out flyers for ladies night. Nancy speculates about what caused Mick to fly off the handle, Lee thinks Mick and Linda will tell them when they’re ready. Aunt Babe arrives and announces she thinks it would be best to put Sylvie into a home. Stan accuses Babe of being selfish. Babe reveals when she and Sylvie got home from the dance Sylvie didn’t recognise her and lashed out when she tried to reassure her - she can’t cope anymore. Stan thinks they should have Sylvie at the pub. In the café, Nancy’s irked when Lee leaves her to hand out flyers alone after he gets a text and dashes off for college. Stan hopes Dean will back him up regarding Sylvie, Dean explains how hard looking after Patrick has been for Denise. Stan’s disgruntled when he comes home to find Babe, Shirley and Tina looking at care home brochures. Tina’s also unsure about it all. Shirley tells Babe maybe she should give them a bit of time. Shirley persuades Dean to come to the Vic to cheer up Stan. Tina isn’t pleased to see him. Upstairs, Tina wraps a birthday present for Mick - she gets him some Churchill related tat every year. Shirley and Tina argue about Dean. Shirley insists she’s standing by him. Later, Nancy’s aghast and Dean’s surprised when Shirley announces he should move into the Vic. After a run, Kush helps an injured Masood home with a hurt ankle. Shabnam quickly realises Masood’s faking the injury and he confesses he’s doing it to get out of the race. Masood’s annoyed that Shabnam keeps referring to him as middle aged. He turns the spotlight onto her – everyone else her age will be at the ladies night - and eventually Shabnam agrees to go. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes